happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.13.61.19
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:I love splendid/best couple?/24.13.61.19-20100811005130 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mr Alex (Talk) 00:52, 11 August 2010 Best couple blog STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! Ultrablastic123 21:47, August 12, 2010 (UTC) wow, spamming a wiki for a living? you have no life Nadavxp 22:46, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Serisly, stop it's just getting plain stupid now. Ultrablastic123 02:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Stop that, you made a SUPER SAD TOOOOOOO REALLY EXTREME REALLY LARGE MESS on HTFsplendid's best couple blog. To Everyone: Everyone ignore that one of anonymuse. STTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER UNTIL SINCE YOU'RE DEAD YOU GET RID OF THIS WITH NO SPAMMING THAT BLOG OF SPLENDID'S COUPLE, AND I'LL HELP ULTRABLASTIC123 IN FACT DURING YOUR PUNISHMENT, IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN TOMORROW I WILL COME TO ADMINS HOUSE SOME AND TELL THEM TO COME TO HTF WIKI TO BLOCK YOU INFINITE TIME, NOW GET OFF THE WIKIA SITE, NOW JUST GO TO YOUR WIKIA ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE EVER DONE. NO OF THAT SPAMMING ON SPECIAL TIMES FRIDAY 13S, THIS IS FRIDAY THE 13, GET OFF THE WIKIA SITE AND NEVER (This) NEXT TIME, IS THAT CLEAR. YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWERE AS PUNISHMENT FOR 3 DAYS! NO OF THAT SPAMMING ALOUD! dymanda 14:46, August 13, 2010 (UTC) YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER UNTIL SINCE YOU'RE DEAD YOU GET RID OF HTF WITH NO SPAMMING ALL BLOGS, STOP IT! WE HATE YOU, YOU SPAMMED EVERYTHING AND ABOUT BEING HERE ON BLOGS, ABOUT IT, IT'S GETTING WORSE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU ARE ONE OF THE LEADERS OF THE IP ANONYMOUS SPAMMERS OF THIS WIKI. GET OFF THE WIKIA SITE, RIGHT THE GOOSEPOOPY HELL NOW! YOU ARE BANNED FROM HTF WIKIA FOREVER! AND NEXT TIME YOU SPAM THE WIKI WITH AAAAALLLLL THAT GOOSEPOOP AGAIN, WE WILL PRESS. YOU ACT LIKE FROM NEWGROUNDS THE AVERAGENEWGROUNDER WHO HIS LANGUAGE IS TERRIBAD, YOU LOOK LIKE HIM, I THINK YOU'RE NOT 13, YOU'RE SOOOOOOO SAD WITH THAT, ARE YOU 2 MONTHS OLD IN FACT?, 1? GET OFF THE WIKIA SITE NOW dymanda 23:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) STOP IT! dymanda 13:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) dymanda's right! STOP ACTING LIKE A F#%^ING MORON AND GET THE H*LL OF OF THIS WIKI! Ultrablastic123 17:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) GET A LIFE AND SOME FRIENDS ALREADY! Nadavxp 17:20, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ultrablastic123 and Nadavxp are both right! STOP ACTING LIKE AVERAGE NEWGROUNDER FROM NEWGROUNDS WHICH'S 10 AND NOT REALLY 14, GET SOME SKETCH ABOUT YOUR LIFE AND GET SOME FRIENDS! THEN GET OUT OF US ALL'S WAYS! dymanda 20:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It's starting to turn into sexual harrasment. Ultrablastic123 20:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) If you don't stop i will press the press time back. IamDymanda 21:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it's starting, next time you spam one of the blogs with that goosepoop again i will press! IamDymanda 17:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Remember for me whatever i said that i will press? That's it press time! 'presses to himself' IamDymanda 01:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Conflict Hello, ' '''There's no particularly nice way to put this so i'll say this: would you please stop harrassing the other users? I would appreciate it if you would either come on here to contribute to the articles constructively or be social (rather then anti-social), or don't come on at all. ' '''Thank you, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:18, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and by the way, i should point out to you that i'm one of the admins on this wiki. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) And i've also noticed you had the audacity and/or stupidity to write this sort of offensive commentary on my blogs too, so i'll definitely be watching you. One false move and you'll likely be gone from here for good, so don't push your luck. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 11:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC)